


untitled no. 6

by em_the_gem



Series: untitled malec drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alec is easily distracted, but so is magnus so all is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: based on the 16th day of the #25daysofbts for season 3





	untitled no. 6

**Author's Note:**

> based on the 16th day of the #25daysofbts for season 3

Magnus was talking. Saying something about a spell he’d need to read up on to fix the potion he had simmering in his apothecary. And Alec was supposed to listen, but he didn’t.

Alec was busy listening to the sound of his lips pecking at Magnus’ jaw, and the way their lips elicited tiny smacking sounds every time they met.

It was the first time that week they’d woken up together, neither of them having been dragged to work earlier than the other.

“ _Alexander_ ,” the sound of his name escaping Magnus’ mouth brought him to his senses, and he rose on his elbows to look at Magnus. Free of glamour and bathed in the early morning light he radiated gold.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m listening.”

Then Magnus was talking again. This time muted by the sound of running water currently dripping down his bare chest. And Alec was staring at the hollow of his crows bone, hardly paying attention to his mouth.

“That’s it, I’m out,” sounding frustrated, Magnus moved around and pushed Alec under the running water. “You’re not listening to me. I am providing you with vital information, and you’re not paying attention.”

Magnus jabbed him fondly in the side, thumb grazing Alec’s Agility rune before making a move to leave the shower.

Grabbing his arm, Alec pulled him back and pressed his lips to Magnus’ in an attempt of making him stay a little longer.

Pulling away with a smug smile, Magnus shook his head. “Don’t even think about it,” he chided with a smirk before leaving the shower.

And then Alec was talking, suddenly remembering what Magnus had been talking about all morning. Stepping into the living room he found Magnus standing with his back to him, a box open in front of him on the table in the entryway.

“So you’re saying that this potion is going to - What’s wrong?” Alec’s hands had stopped working at the second to last button of his shirt as Magnus turned around with a spaced out expression on his face.

It was an expression Alec knew all too well. It was the expression Magnus got whenever he was lost in his thoughts and memories from the past.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec asked and watched Magnus carefully.

He watched as the expression faltered and changed into something different, something more like a look of astonishment as Magnus’ eyes traveled across Alec. His eyes widened before smiling and stepping closer.

“I’m fine. Just a brief trip down memory lane if you will.” Magnus said and helped Alec button the last of his shirt. Tipping his chin down, Alec closed the space between them and pressed their lips together.

Feeling Magnus’ hands drifting over his chest, down his stomach and around to the small of his lower back, it sent shivers down his spine.

With their lips still locked, Alec felt Magnus’ fingers tucking his shirt into his pants, moving around to the front where they rested on his belt buckle.

“I like this,” Magnus mumbled against his lips, kissing him again before leaning back to meet Alec’s eyes.

“Which part?” Alec asked, grabbing Magnus’ elbows and rubbed his thumbs into the soft fabric of his shirt.

Was it their morning together, the kissing, the shirt Alec had bought on a whim or something else entirely?

“All of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ alecsgideon ](https://alecsgideon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
